


Boy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [10]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Boy

John walked towards where Dean was, and it was clear he was upset. He sat down and grabbed the phone. “Boy…” He sighed. 

“What, dad?”

“Don’t what me.” He snapped back. “You know damn well why I’m here. What happened yesterday? Huh? Y/N came home in tears. I wanna hear it from you.” 

Dean sighed and looked away. “Weird that you’re mad about this.” He pointed out. “Thought you’d be happy.” 

“Don’t give me that.” John glared at him. “This is different.” He couldn’t believe his son right then. “The only other times I’ve seen her cry like that was because all she wants is you home.” 

Dean shook his head. “She’ll get tired of waiting, dad.” He sighed. “For a mechanic with one hell of a record.” 

“I thought you were smart, son. She  _ loves  _ you. Melody loves you.” He said firmly. “You don’t get a chance like that twice.” He ran a hand through his dark hair. “You think your mom couldn’t have done better than some greasy biker?” He countered. “Couldn’t have had some nice apple pie life with some guy who made more money than I could ever hope?”

Dean looked down at that, knowing he had a point. He licked his lips. “And you didn’t want to push mom for that? Knowing she could have had so much better?”

“If she wanted better she could have left.” He said easily. “But I knew that so I showed her how much I loved her every chance I got.” This was probably the most they’d talked about Mary in years. “Because she deserved it.” He told him. “And those girls of yours deserve it.” Hopefully he could get through to him. “I don’t wanna see my daughter and granddaughter get their hearts broken. What the hell do you think it would do to Melody to find out you pushed them away?”

Dean looked at him, swallowing. “She’d probably hate me.” He said honestly. “They both would.”

“Exactly.” John leaned forward a bit. “So what the hell do you plan to do about this? Cuz you got a girlfriend heartbroken at home thinkin’ you don’t want a family to take care of when you get out.”

“I’ll write her.” Dean sighed. “That’s all I can really do.” He hoped that you forgave him. While he still felt you deserved so much better, he loved you so much. He was lucky you loved him and gave him a little girl to love. “I hate not seeing them all the time.” 

“It’ll be worth it when you come out.” He assured. “Your little girl will barely remember you not being there. Hell, we’re hoping to knock off just enough for good behavior that you’ll be out before she goes to school.” 

“That’d be nice.” He mumbled. “I’m already missing too many firsts.” It was killing him. “I doubt I’ll ever stop feeling guilty.” 

“Don’t be. You only got arrested for giving them what they deserved. Who knows what else they had planned.” He said with a shake of his head. “You’ll have time to make up for it.” Hopefully by the time you visited the following Sunday, things would be a bit better. “Use that time to think of things you wanna do with them.” 

“That’s all I think about.” Dean nodded. “Taking her to the zoo, teaching her how to ride a bike, camping, all of that.” He chewed on his lip.

“That’s what Y/N is looking forward to, too.” John smiled. “Already talkin’ about your first Christmas home.”

Dean smiled at that. “She’s way too cute.” He chuckled. “I sure as hell wasn’t expecting to be a dad...ever...but I’m glad it was with her.”

“Me, too. I love those girls.” He said proudly. “We all do. Hell, Kevin fell asleep in Melody’s room during her nap the other day.” 

Dean chuckled. “That’s funny.” He was glad his guys were there to watch out for you and Melody. “I asked him to find some stuff to sell from my room to get her something, she hasn’t mentioned anything.” 

John smiled. “He’s saving it for her birthday in a couple months.” He told him. “It’s good.” He promised. 

“That’s a good idea.” He nodded. 

* * *

You were surprised that Friday to have a letter from Dean. Normally it was Benny who wrote when you missed visiting him that week. You opened it quickly, missing his handwriting. Melody was napping, so you could sit down and read in peace. It was a rare moment when it was only the pair of you in the house. Cas would be by after his shift with dinner. Sitting on the couch, you started to read, partially worried. While John said things would be okay, you were scared he would have stuck to wanting you to leave. 

You smiled slowly as he apologized for being pushy. You knew you’d always forgive him for his insecurities about him not being good enough. You’d spend forever showing him how good he was. 

_ P.S. I want to start planning our first family day together. I’m thinking a day at the zoo, some ice cream, dinner?  _

You grinned, tearing up you were so happy. You couldn’t wait for Sunday to come around. Hearing Melody, you set the letter down and went to scoop her up. “What are we going to wear to see daddy on Sunday, hmm?” You rubbed her back as you rocked her. “How about the onesie grandpa got you that says ‘daddy’s princess’?” You kissed her forehead. You were glad things worked out. It would have broken your heart to lose him, and for Melody to not have her father. 

* * *

Dean was worried that Sunday in case you didn’t accept his apology. He’d spent the whole week sick to his stomach, but when he was taken to the visitation area, he was hopeful. He grinned when there you were, Melody in your arms. 

You held up Melody with a smile before sitting. “Hi.” You said happily once you connected. “She napped on the way here, so hopefully she’ll stay awake more.” You told him. 

“There’s my girls.” He said happily. “Babe, I’m so sorry.” 

You smiled lovingly at him. “All’s forgiven.” You assured him. “I love you, even when you are a butt.” 

He grinned. “I love you.” He placed a hand on the barrier. “So much.” He looked at Melody, waving his finger at her. “Hi, baby girl. You look so pretty today.” 

* * *

Over the next year, you rarely missed a visit with Dean. Of course, if you had a cold, if she was teething (and miserable), or the weather was too bad… you would miss it. Dean understood. 

The first time he saw her sit up on the little shelf table between you, she was six and a half months old. “She has been a bit wobbly, but it seems seeing you made her really wanna sit up.” You chuckled. Melody always squealed when she saw him. She clapped against the glass, staring at him happily. 

“Well, someone’s perky.” Dean chuckled. “She’s gotten so big.” He tapped where her hands were. “Hi, princess.” When she bounced slightly, you kept your hands on her, the phone between your shoulder and ear. “Is she close to crawling?”

“Nah.” You smiled. “She just relaxes if we try to do tummy time now.” She had zero interest in becoming mobile at the moment. “Not that Kevin hasn't been trying. He tried showing her how to crawl the other day. Your dad walked in and had no idea what was going on.”

Dean laughed. “Great image to think about.” He grinned, picturing his friend crawling on the floor. 

When Melody was 8 months old, you were finally able to tell Dean his little girl was mobile. You explained how you had to baby proof the entire house. “She’s quick!” You giggled. 

He beamed at her. “That’s great.” He chuckled as she wiggled. “Seems like she always wants to be on the move now.” He loved watching her grow up, even if he couldn’t hold her.

“So, Sam is trying to set up visits where there’s no glass between us.” You said excitedly, as if you read his mind. 

He brightened further. “No shit? That would be so great.” He teared up. “I’d get to hold her?” He felt overwhelmed with hope. 

You nodded. “He’s making a whole argument.” You chuckled as Dean made Melody laugh by making faces at her. “We’re hoping by her birthday.”

“That would be amazing. Daddy loves you.” He coo‘d at her. “I can’t wait to give you a big hug.” 

She squealed and tried to get at him. “She loves you, too.” You smiled at him. “I turned one of your old shirts into a pillow for her. She lays on it in the living room.”

Dean chuckled tearfully. “That’s cute, babe.” He smiled at you. You were doing everything you could to let Melody know who he was. “Can you send me a picture?” 

“Of course.” You nodded. “And, did you want me to have them slowly start moving your stuff to my house?” You blushed. 

He smiled and nodded. “Sounds great to me.” Then he would truly be going home to his girls. “I just want to get to sleep next to you at night.” Even if Melody climbed into bed between the two of you, that’s where he belonged. 

“We can’t wait.” You smiled widely. 

* * *

Sam had been able to make it so you didn’t have the glass between you, because Dean had been a model inmate. He was already sitting at a table when you walked in carrying your now toddler. Setting her down, you pointed. “Go get daddy.” You grinned as she wobbled towards him. He had no idea she was walking, wanting to let him see it.

“Dada!” She squealed, taking you by surprise. 

Dean was completely shocked but held his arms out. “There’s my princess.” He sniffled. “You’re so big!” He hugged her closely when she walked in his arms. Standing up, he looked over at you. “Hey, babe.” He grinned as he moved to be able to hug you both. 

You nuzzled into his neck. “I’ve missed you.” You breathed. “And I can finally wear the necklace Kevin got me for you! I was afraid she would yank in it too hard, but she’s gotten better.” 

He beamed. “Perfect.” He kissed you gently, hand shaking as he held you close. It had been nearly two years since he held you last. And it felt like longer. “You’re getting so big.” He chuckled as Melody squished his cheeks. Her hair was put up into two little pig tails, and she was wearing a shirt Cas had bought her with bees all over it with a little skort. 

“Dada!” She said happily. 

“That’s her first word.” You told him, running your hand through his hair. 

Dean melted and kissed her forehead. “That’s right baby.” He rubbed her back. 

She nuzzled to him as you both took a seat. You’d done your best to talk about him to her. “She loves her daddy.” 

He couldn’t believe he was holding her. “I was so worried she’d run off.” He admitted. “Or cling to you, not wanting anything to do with me.” 

“I pretty much constantly talk about you.” You smiled. “She sees pictures of you in her room and in the living room, too.” You smiled as Melody looked so happy. 

“Thank you.” He tickled her gently. She giggled, making his face light up. “How was her birthday?” 

“It was nice.” You nodded. “So much pink frosting.” You laughed. “I’ll be sending pictures in my next letter. They’re getting printed in the next couple days.”

“Can’t wait.” He nodded. “You taking her to see Benny?” He loves her to his knee to bounce her lightly. 

She clapped happily. “I wasn’t sure. I’m hoping to.” You nodded. “He’s been on his best behavior, too.” 

“Sam said he might get out sooner than me?” He shrugged. “I’m glad if he does.” He said honestly. “He’s just considered an accomplice. If he’s out, that’s one more person to look out for you guys. That’s what’s important.” 

You smiled softly. “Yeah, it’s possible.” You would of course throw a nice dinner for the guy if he came home. He deserved it. “I’m crossing my fingers you get out early, too.” You leaned on his shoulder. “I miss you.” 

He kissed your head. “I miss you so much. I dream about us.” He admitted. “About when I’m out. Being able to provide for my girls, letting you sleep in while I take care of Melody, things like that.” 

“I can’t wait.” You smiled, your heart warming that he thought of you like that. It gave you hope for the future.


End file.
